Reminders
by PandoraVortex
Summary: Everything reminded her of him. They had so many memories scattered around the mansion together. She felt so alone now.


**Here is some lovely Break/Sharon angst. Italics are flashbacks.  
**

**Please review!  
**

**I hope everyone enjoys it. :)  
**

* * *

Everybody had been silent. The entire way back to the mansion there was no sound. Just silence. Everyone had gone off into their own rooms or places of silence to think. She just waited in front of the mansion, unsure of what to do. Break had always lead her up to the front doors, she couldn't remember ever going up to the doors alone.

_"Shall we go, Milady?" Break held out his arm with a smile. Returning his grin, she grabbed his arm. "Yes. After all we have tea and cakes waiting for us."_

_"Indeed."_

Sharon stared at the front of the mansion almost fearfully as the flashback faded. No crying. she would not cry. Breathing in deep and stepping forward, she went inside, heading towards her room. Rest is what she needed. She paused in front of the library, and stared inside.

_"What are you reading, Milady?" Break asked, leaning over her shoulder, peering at the book._

_"A book, Break." Sharon replied playfully deciding to tease him a bit._

_"You are hopeless sometimes, Milady."_

_"I learned from the best."_

Shaking, she backed away and started running. Running away. She didn't want to face it. Not yet. Sharon had no idea where she was running. Wherever it was...it was just away. She passed the hallway closet.

_Sharon was just walking towards her room when a hand reached out and yanked her into the hallway closet. A yelp escaped her lips as she was yanked against a hard chest and the door in front of her closed, engulfing her and whoever had grabbed her in darkness. Turning around, she faced her smirking captor. "Break?!"_

_He placed a finger on her lips with his stupid smirk on his face. "Shh..."_

_Instantly she became quiet, looking curiously at Break. What was...?_

_The sound of Reim's shout of; "Break!" broke the silence. She glared at clown who was obviously enjoying himself at hearing the frustrated Reim and she furiously whispered. "Break! Stop teasing Reim!"_

_He whined, "But he always wants me to write boring reports."_

Sharon closed her eyes shut and kept running. It was impossible for Break to die. Not possible. She wouldn't cry until she found him. Desperately she went to one of the doors to her left and grabbed the handle, pushing it open. Her old bedroom.

Why? Shortly after contracting with Eques she had moved to a more modest and less pinkish room. Why? Out of all of the rooms she could have picked...Why this one?

_"Xerxes-niisan?"_

_"Yes, Milady?" Break stopped his movement of picking up her dolls she had scattered throughout her room to look at her.  
_

_Six year old Sharon looked at him with earnest eyes. "Please be my knight."_

_"What?" Break stared at her in surprise. She reached forward grabbing his sleeve. "Be my knight, Xerxes-niisan. Please..."_

_"Milady..." Break sat on her bed with a sigh, looking serious._

_"Promise me you will stay with me forever then." Tiny Sharon gripped her blankets._

_"You know I can't promise that, Sharon." He said softly._

_"But I don't want you to go." Her small hands gripped his sleeve even tighter, not looking him in the eye._

_"I am not going anywhere. I have always been your knight. You never had to ask."_

Taking a sharp turn, she immediately ran into something hard and fell backwards. But whoever she had ran into, grabbed her wrists and held her still to prevent her from falling. Looking forward, her eyes widened. "Reim?"

_"Just let me stay like this for awhile, Sharon. Let me just stay a good for nothing..." Break laid his head on her shoulder, lost in his thoughts. Sharon stared in awe at him, he had never done something so...so familiar and vulnerable. He trusted her. That thought made her very happy._

Reim's grip on her wrists didn't lessen and he kept his head downwards, not facing her. "I heard you running. Stop it...Just stop. That's enough."

Her heart almost stopped.

_"Milady!"_

_"No...leave." Sharon ran down one of the hallways of the Rainsworth mansion. She didn't want to hear it. It was all to soon, Her mother was supposed to get better. Not worse. Not... It wasn't right. Sharon heard Break behind her and when she didn't stop running she heard a frustrated growl. There was a sharp tug on her wrist that made her fall backwards. But Break caught her easily and twirled her around to face him, his face was not happy. "Sharon...just stop. That's enough. She is dead. Just...stop."_

_Her heart almost stopped. Break's eye softened, looking at her and he placed his hands on her shoulders. He softly said to her. "That's enough."_

_She collapsed on her knees, finally crying with Break holding her. Crying for her mother._

_Goodbye, Mother._

She collapsed on her knees, crying with Reim holding her. Crying...but this time it was for Xerxes-niisan.

_"Sharon, Reim...I don't want to die."_

Goodbye, Xerxes-niisan.


End file.
